A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a transducer assembly for both generating and reproducing sounds and more particularly to a transducer assembly adapted for placing in or adjacent to a wearer's ear.
B. Description of the Prior Art
People performing certain tasks require instant or continuous communication means for exchanging information with others. It has been customary to provide for these people headsets consisting of a speaker disposed adjacent to a person's ear and a separate microphone near the mouth. However, because of their size and weight these head sets are uncomfortable to wear and may interfere with the person wearing them. In addition, in certain situations, a person may not wish not use a head set openly.
In view of the above mentioned problems with the prior art, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a transducer assembly which can be positioned to pick up sounds generated by the person and transmit sounds to the person when said transducer assembly is positioned near the ear.
A further objective is to provide a small efficient transducer which can be fit into or attached to a person's ear.
Yet another objective is to provide a bi-directional transducer assembly which also permits extraneous sounds to be heard. Other objectives and advantages of the invention shall become apparent from the following description.